Horse Isle
Horse Isle (Ikish/''Iksasiano: 'Ilha Kavalho) is a nation-state and isle off the northwestern coast of Western Parthalenn between the Illicatish Ocean, Tarttesian Ocean, and Anasic Great-Sea. It is so-named for its horse-like shape, which came about because of Landeles' Storm of Storms. Before the Storm of Storms, it was the northwesternmost portion of '''the Rod Peninsula/'Red Peninsula', comprising the heartland of the former (1st) Rainish Magickal Glory. In the centuries before the storm, the region was formally ruled by the Blue Empire of Sayerthenn, until it was sold for the grand total of $ - 8,999,999 by Eunuch General Jeg Hohn to the Faith of Iksas' Father on Earth Ik Ik Ulha Nuka. Since then, the Father on Earth of the Ikish Faith has been the formal head of state on the isle. The current Father on Earth is Har Har Il Kalar, the 266th Father on Earth. He rules the country from the capital of Deynaar, which is also the most-populous city on this Earth during the time of Tale of Zul, followed by Ugenkaar in Sukaar, both at populations of over 2,000,000 people. History: Finding: The country traces its origins through Deynaar and Deer Isle, where the Faith of Iksas began as a cult of the Mother's Mages, who gathered under the belief that rather than there being millions of gods who bowed to the Deer King, there were but nine, who bowed to the Queen of Gods, who was an even greater being than a god; "Iksas." The name also sounds similar Aksas, meaning "Red." The Mother's Mages had origins in Celmetes as Tayermen who finded the city after fleeing the Crescent Blue Mountains, and the Death of Humankind. They had previously worshipped the Werewoman, a red goddess depicted as an eight-armed hornwoman with threeeyes, and two mouths, whom Aye the Queen likely inspired into existence. When Vraenckorr subjugated Celmetes, many of the Werewoman's worshippers fled to Deer Isle, where they eventually developed into the followers of the Faith of Iksas. The Mother's Mages were able to subdue all of Deer Isle, all of the Red Peninsula, and slowly took the future Eight States of Western Parthalenn. These were relatively easy conquests, save for two. Rainish Wars for Conquest: Breaker War: At the time, Vraenckorr was the only real city in Western Parthalenn, even resisting Ayish influence during the Siege of Vraenckorr 3,300 years ago. The Glorious Army finally broke them. Purple Wars: Main Article - Purple Wars The Purple Wars were three wars fought between the Glory, and the Shining City of Parthage. The name "Purple Wars" comes from the Rainish word for the Parthaginians, PVRTHVLV. At the time, the Parthaginians had a flag with three six-pedalled lavender flowers on them, referring to their origins in "the Lands of Lavender" (i.e. the Delklands), and the color became associated with the PVRTHVLV, eventually earning its name in Lobott from this association, "purple." These wars began CC: 01/7/2,956, on the 1,000th anniversary of Parthaginian independence. They lasted for over 300 years, until CC: 3,330. Rainirri-Harish Wars: Rainirri-Sayerthenner Wars: Invasion of the Rainish Magickal Glory: Battle of Rod: For about 600 years, the Glory expanded outwards and outwards, conquering all of Western Parthalenn, until finally, it encroached on the territories of the Principality of Har, and the Blue King of Sayerthenn. The Blue Kings had risen relatively recently, rising from Kaathi Invaders in Sayerthenn, who are said to have taken inspiration from a similarly structure colony of the Kinglands called the Red City. Their empire exploded like no empire should, conquering a territory that made them one of the largest nations on this Earth within a generation. Five times the Glory made to take Sayerthenn, and five times they were thrown back before reaching even distant and remote Yentenne. The First Blue King, the Pale Blue King, the Fat Blue King, and twice the Wrathful Blue King threw them back. The Principality of Har was old even then, stretching back until the days after the death of Aye the Queen. Thrice the Magickal Glory made to take the Rainbow City, the Principality's Capital, and thrice they were thrown back. It is not that these nations were more powerful than the Glory, simply that Rainirri was only the smallest bit their better. If either had made to conquer the Rainish Magickal Glory alone, they would have lost, and the Glory would have had enough power to conquer the other. The Princes Nal, and Opu, as well as the Princess Majura, all of the the Princely House of Oporos (all of the Principality's Holdings, later independent nations, were named for their greatest Noble House), all threw down the Magickal Glory. The Wrathful Blue King, whose reign of 107 years makes him the longest-reigning monarch in world history, made an alliance with Majura to break the breakers of foe-breakers. The Invasion of the Rainish Magickal Glory took about five years, beginning on CC: 32/5/3,568 as a slow death march from the Crescent Blue Mountains, through the Kobeyerlands, and finally surging up the Rod Peninsula. The City of Rod, meanwhile went under siege by the Harish Navy. Before then, the Glorious Emperor had been a peaceful man, always showing his disapproval for the war-mongering attitudes of his predecessors, who had made war with Sayerthenn and Har in a single generation. In these wars, he had been a healer, and had used his powerful magickal abilities to reconstruct homes for people displaced by the war, or to give aid to families who had lost fathers, brothers, and sons during the wars. But, just, then, Emperor Oyaume broke. His wife, a Farwestern noblewoman named Seyla Uru, revealed herself to be a high ranking member of the Li San, the Ancient Farwestern secret police. She, and her handmaidens staged a coup, restraining the emperor. All in revenge for the Anasic War, a large scale naval war between the Glory, and the Great Empires centuries prior. He dueled the Li San within the Breaker of Foe-Breakers, losing his mind in the process. He wanted to ruin Rod, to kill himself, kill near everyone in the city, and kill tens of thousands of Sayerthenner, and Harish soldiers. His destruction of the city began with the creation of seventeen golems. The golems were made of the nine obelisks that went round and round the city. They were red, and savage things, looming high above everyone else. It has been speculated that Emperor Oyaume's magickal-measurement may have been 1,000/1,000, the highest possible. Eventually, a mysterious figure, now known as the "Blue Wyzard," a god-beneath-the-shine, approached Oyaume, hoping to reason with him. Oyaume meant only to kill the Blue Wyzard. He sent golem after golem his way, instead of using them to battle the Harish Navy or using them to attack Sayerthenner soldiers. Oyaume was then subdued by the powerful wyzard, who wore a white hood, and fought the golems with chaingaps, shining blue like lightning. The golems merged, and reformed, taking on monstrous shapes, and wreaking havoc across the city. Finally there remained nine golems, eight of which were destroyed, and one of which showed an uncharacteristically human cowardice, and fled the battlefield. Oyaume was formally executed by Majura on the beach of the City of Rod. Majura used an axe-like weapon known as a "Dayanar," lending the later Deynaar its name. In the Faith of Iksas, it is alleged that the first Iksasfear (known as the "108 Days of Failure" in the Faith of Iksas) occurred promptly after this, "wherein good wyzards throughout the Realms of Rainirri" were formally executed through the use of dayanars. Sayerthenner Occupation: Storm of Storms: Main Article - Storm of Storms The City of Rod was later formally put under Sayerthenner rule. Half of its ruins were destroyed by Landeles during the Storm of Storms. Shortly after, Father on Earth Ik Ik Ulha Nuka petitioned Jeg Hohn for independence as "Horse Isle." The Rod Peninsula had been transformed into a roughly horse-shaped Isle by the Storm of Storms, but had also been left difficult to supply. Jeg Hohn cut his losses, and sold the isle to the Faith of Iksas for a grand sum of $ - 8,999,999. The City of Rod had been cleaved away from the mainland, just as a head is cleaved away from its body when a dayanar comes swinging down on it. Ulha renamed his city Deiianarò. 1st Great War: Main Article - 1st Great War Category:States Category:Locations Category:History Category:Geography